


Punishing Raphael

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Multi, Turtlecest, Wax Play, uke Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,907 One shot<br/>Summary: It really is not a good idea to ignore Leo's orders.<br/>Rated: NC-17 <br/>Warning: Contains TCest, OT4, Uke!Raph dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Raphael

            No one was there to gripe at him when he stepped out of the elevator.

            More specifically, Leo wasn’t standing there waiting for him to come home.  Raph was a little surprised.  His big brother had laid down the law earlier in the evening when Raph said he was going out for a ride.  Come home by midnight, he’d told Raph.

            Fuck that.  No way Leo was gonna tell him how late he could stay out on his motorcycle.  No way was Leo gonna tell him how late he could stay out period.  His big brother could just get bent.

            Passing Donatello’s lab, Raph noticed that the door was open and everything was dark inside.  Apparently even the genius had called it an early evening.

            ‘Course it was three a.m., so maybe not so early.  Raph snorted.  Who the fuck cared?  Except maybe ‘I gotta control everything’ Leo.

            He paused when he reached Michelangelo’s door.  Leaning close, he listened for the soft sounds his little brother made while sleeping but heard nothing.  Damn Mikey must have hit the games really hard tonight.  With a shrug, Raph moved on to his room, untying his mask as he went.

            Raph reached for the light switch as he crossed the threshold but never even touched it.

            Something hard struck his ankles.  Simultaneously, someone slammed into his carapace and he went down.  Before he had the chance to react, rough hands had a hold on his arms and he felt the cold touch of metal wrapping around his wrists.

            “The fuck . . .!” Raph shouted as another pair of hands slipped under his plastron and flipped him onto his back.

            He heard the chains that were on his wrists and arms strike against his wall pipes.  As he started to yank his arms down, something cold and sharp touched his neck.

            “You should lay very still Raph,” Leonardo warned, one razor sharp katana poised over his brother’s throat.

            Mikey squatted next to him, a mischievous grin on his face.  A tug on the chains told him where Don was.

            _“They’ve all gone crazy,”_ Raph thought, his eyes opening wide as Mikey took the sais out of Raph’s belt and set them aside.

            Without a word, the youngest brother removed Raph’s belt and then stepped back into the darkness.

            “Spread your legs Raphael,” Leo ordered, his amber eyes gleaming as a match hissed its fiery song and brought a candle to life.

            Raph glared at Leo, his legs tightly clamped together.

            The katana swung lower.  The tip touched Raph’s thigh, a little knick to remind the hot head the sword wasn’t a toy.

            “Spread your legs Raphael,” Leo repeated.

            Don tightened the chains holding Raph’s arms and leaned over to pet his brother’s cheek.

            “Just do what he says, Raph,” Don urged in a low guttural voice.

            The sound of Don’s voice made Raph groan and open his legs.  Leo stepped between them and toed them wider apart, holding them in position with his own legs braced against Raph’s calves.

            “What the fuck is going on?” Raph demanded as he found his voice.

            “Disobedience is punished, Raph,” Leo told him.

            “Shell, Leo.  I stay out all the fuckin’ time,” Raph protested.  He could smell something burning in the shadows where Mikey stood.

            “I don’t always tell you a specific time I expect you to be home, either.  Tonight I did.  The reason I did is because the Dragons and the Foot are having a little contest right now on which one of them can capture a Turtle,” Leo said in a mild tone of voice.

            “Well fuck, Leo.  That ain’t nothin’ new,” Raph responded, pulling on the chains to test them.  They were solid and immovable.  Don always did a good job when he tied someone.

            “It is when the news reporters get wind of it and send out teams to try to catch the action.  Guess who it was we saw on the late newscast tonight riding his motorcycle through a gang of Purple Dragons?” Leo asked.

            Mikey chuckled from his spot in a dark corner.  “That’d be you bro’.”

            “Shit,” Raph cursed, finally realizing just how pissed off Leo truly was.

            A corner of Leo’s mouth lifted as he saw Raph’s face change.  “Since you don’t listen so well, I think something a bit more drastic is required as a reminder.”

            The sound of that was not comforting.  Raph pulled on the chains again and started to kick his legs out.  Leo’s katana against his thigh reminded him to keep his legs completely still.

            Don was stroking Raph’s arms, running his calloused fingers across his brother’s muscles.  Raph turned his head enough to catch Don’s eyes and saw they were hazed over; the deep brown swimming in a sea of lust.  Donatello churred when he met Raph’s gaze.

            No hope of redemption there.  Whatever they were planning to do to him, it was making Donny hot.  Since Don enjoyed a number of unusual kinks, this didn’t bode particularly well for Raph.

            “Are you ready yet, Mikey?” Leo asked, his eyes never leaving Raph’s face.

            “Oh yeah,” Mikey responded with a little chuckle.

            Raph liked the sound of that even less and his body tensed.  Whatever was going on was being viewed as a huge prank by his fun loving brother.

            Mikey appeared out of the shadowed corner carrying a cooking pot whose contents were obviously hot from the amount of steam rolling over the edges.

            “This is going to be a double lesson, Raphael,” Leo told him as Mikey approached.  “Punishment for you not listening to me along with an exercise in self-control for you.”

            Raph started to struggle again and Leo slid his second katana from its sheath.

            Placing the blade against Raph’s other thigh, Leo said, “If you move while Mikey is applying the hot wax, you’re going to cut yourself.  Try to keep that in mind.”

            “Fuck!” Raph yelped.  “This ain’t funny guys!”

            Don placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  “Don’t worry Raph.  It won’t disfigure you.  You’ll just be too sore to straddle anything for a couple of days,” the genius crooned softly into his ear.

            “Fuck that!” Raph shouted as Mikey kneeled next to him.  “Don’t ya’ fuckin’ do it, Mikey.  I’m warnin’ ya.”

            “Okay, I’ve been warned,” Mikey said and tipped the pot over Raph’s exposed inner thigh.

            “Shit!” Raph yelled as the hot wax slowly coated his skin.  His head would have hit the hard concrete floor if Don’s hands weren’t there to hold him.

            Just as the burn from that first coat started to recede, Mikey poured wax onto his other leg.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Raph cursed as he felt the wax trickle beneath his legs.

            Mikey wasn’t finished.  Lifting the pot closer to Raph’s plastron, Mikey let a thin stream of wax slide into the crease where thigh met shell.  Raph almost jumped, but remembered the katanas poised over his thighs just in time.

            Panting slightly, Raph lifted his head to see if Mikey was finished.  He could feel the skin on his thighs pulling against the hardening wax and suddenly noticed it felt as though someone were tickling that softer, more protected area of his body.

            That’s when he felt Mikey press a hand to his lower plastron as he leaned in with the pot one more time.  The tiniest trickle of hot wax left the pot and coated Raph’s tail.

            “Oh shell!” Raph gasped, his tail thumping the floor in reaction.

            When Mikey sat back Raphael realized his tail wasn’t the only thing reacting to the torture.  Mikey’s weight on Raph’s lower plastron had further stimulated another hidden part of Raph’s anatomy.

            Raph was trying to ignore the stirrings that the hot wax was causing.  How the fuck could something that burned so badly feel so fucking erotic?  He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something, _anything_ , to get his mind off of his arousal.

            Leo’s dark chuckle made his eyes snap open.  Raph should have known Leo would notice the bulge that had started to show under the hot heads plastron.

            Don had also noticed.  One of his hands was already sliding over Raph’s scutes, moving slowly towards Raph’s private area.

            “Did you know hot wax stimulates adrenaline, Raphie?” Don whispered, his hand rubbing over the mound where Raph’s cock remained hidden.

            Raph moaned slightly, and then bit his tongue.  Fuck if he was gonna give them the satisfaction.

            “Stubborn to the end Raph.  That’s what got you into this predicament,” Leo teased.

            His katanas were withdrawn and Leo slid them back into their sheaths.  He made sure Raph’s eyes were on him as he began slowly removing his gear.

            “No way, Leo.  Stay the fuck away from me,” Raph snapped, his eyes narrowing.

            “Your punishment isn’t over with yet, little bro’,” Leo said a little breathlessly.

            Dropping to his knees between Raph’s spread legs, Leo accepted the tube of lubricant Mikey handed to him.

            “It’s the least you can do for us considering the worry you put us through tonight,” Don said as he worked the tip of a finger into Raph’s slit.

            “Uh, uh.  I ain’t bottoming for the three of you,” Raph said, trying to slide away from Leo.

            “You don’t really have a choice, Raphie,” Mikey told him, leaning in to press a deep kiss to Raph’s mouth.

            As soon as Mikey’s hot tongue pressed past his lips, Raph’s cock made its appearance.  Don immediately pounced on it, his grip tightening as he pumped Raph to a full erection.

            The blood filling his shaft almost hid the feeling of Leo’s finger penetrating him.  Raph jerked and hissed, yanking his mouth away from Mikey’s as he twisted his head to look at Leo.

            Leo’s face wore a look of deep concentration, his total focus on prepping Raph.  The red banded Turtle could see his brother’s penis, fully aroused and dark with need.

            Mikey dipped a finger into the cooling pot of wax and touched it to Raph’s cock.

            “Mikey!” Raph jerked but Don pinned his upper body by lying across it.  Don held Raph’s cock high as Mikey once more coated a finger in hot wax and painted a stripe along his brother’s shaft.

            “Nnn!  Damn!” Raph gasped.  His cock twitched and throbbed as the sensation of the hot wax on his penis began to feel like hundreds of tiny fingers playing along the skin.

            Leo removed his finger and lubed up his cock.  His eyes were half shut as he began to slide into Raph.

            “So tight,” Leo managed to groan through a deep churr as he buried himself in Raph’s satiny confines.

            “That’s ‘cause he never lets anyone in there,” Mikey commented as he painted another stripe of hot wax along Raph’s dick.

            Mikey had one hand wrapped around his own cock as he played with Raph’s.  Don was the only one who hadn’t dropped down, so intent on Raph’s reaction to the hot wax he was able to ignore his own needs.

            Jacking Raph a few times cracked the hardened wax.  Raph’s head rolled and he grimaced as Leo made an experimental thrust into his body, but immediately forgot the pain as Mikey returned to doodling on Raph’s cock with hot wax.

            Leo let out a long breath and then began to fuck Raph with reckless abandon, the tight heat of his brother’s ass breaking through his control.

            The wax had cooled too much to play with any longer, so Don started to pump Raph’s cock, feeling it twist in his grip.

            Leo’s cock hit Raph’s prostate and the hot head saw stars.  Raph’s hands were gripping the chain tightly as he worked to ignore the pleasurable feelings.  He was determined not to come with Leo inside of him.

            “I don’t care, Raph,” Leo puffed out as though reading Raph’s mind.  “Torture yourself.  I’m not going to h. . .hold b . . .back.  Shell!”

            Leo came in a hard, hot rush.  Dropping his head, he shoved in as far as possible and rode out the wave of his orgasm.

            “Me, me.  Now me,” Mikey pleaded, squeezing his thoroughly aroused cock.

            Leo nodded and took a deep breath before pulling out of Raph and crawling over his leg to make room for his little brother.

            As soon as Mikey had lubed up and pressed the head of his dick to Raph’s entrance, Don wrapped his mouth around Raph’s cock.

            Raph’s churr was loud and unbidden.  He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood before Leo’s mouth was there.  His brother passed his tongue over Raph’s lips and then pressed down, forcing Raph’s mouth open.

            Mikey was pounding into him, reaching for his peak inside Raph’s hot, slick body.

            “Dude, you weren’t kidding,” Mikey said, panting as the friction drove him closer to the edge.  “Even his sloppy seconds are tight.”

            Don chuckled, the vibration against Raph’s cock sending a ripple directly into his brother’s gut.  Leo’s kiss stole Raph’s breath away; deep, slow and erotic.

            Then Mikey found the angle that stabbed against Raph’s prostate.  His brother’s loud grunt made Mike’s blue eyes twinkle, and he did it again.

            Raph’s fingers scrabbled at the chain links as he tried desperately to ignore the building pressure in his pelvis.  Don was licking along the underside of his shaft, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit on the head of Raph’s penis before deep throating him.

            Mikey suddenly cried out as his climax hit.  His hips thrust in several short bursts as he released his seed into Raph’s body and then he held himself buried while he tried to catch his breath.

            Raph’s breathing was ragged as he pulled his mouth away from Leo’s questing tongue.  Toes curling as he fought against his own rising need for release, Leo’s sudden assault on his neck made his entire body shake.

            “Let it go Raph.  You’re only hurting yourself by being so stubborn,” Leo husked against his neck.

            “Fuck you Fearless,” Raph managed even as his hips bucked.

            Mikey pulled out of him and rolled over his leg.  Placing a hand on Don’s shoulder, the orange banded Turtle said, “Your turn Don.  Let the master take over.”

            With a final loud slurp, Don’s mouth slipped off of Raph’s cock.  He crawled into place between Raph’s legs and finally let his erection drop down.

            Pressing his hands against the inside of Raph’s thighs, he cracked the thick wall of wax coating the skin and peeled away a few of the pieces.

            Raph gasped and the back of his head hit the ground.  The pull of the hardened wax sent a shock wave straight into his cock.

            Don’s chuckle told Raph the genius knew exactly what he was doing.  Fuckin’ brainiac.

            Mikey’s tongue touched the head of Raph’s cock, swiping up precome and licking along the folds of his foreskin.  Raph’s chest started to heave; Mikey’s mouth was good for something more than just talking.

            Don slid into Raph slowly, enjoying the reversal in their positions.  His breath caught and his eyes shut once he was fully sheathed; his brothers were right, Raph was exceptionally tight.

            Being the bottom most of the time gave Don the advantage of knowing what felt good.  His first full thrust into Raph hit his brother’s prostate dead on.

            Leo’s teeth bit into Raph’s neck as Mikey began to suck his cock in earnest.  Raph tried to hold on, he did not want to give Leo the satisfaction of making him come.

            Raph’s body didn’t agree.  With a final loud grunt, Raph climaxed, spilling come into Mikey’s waiting mouth.

            The orgasm was so raw and brutal it left Raph dizzy.  He could still feel Donny driving into him, but that only lasted a few more minutes as Raph’s internal muscles clamped down around Don’s cock.

            “Oh yes!” Don cried out as he came.  He continued to thrust into Raph’s ass until he had milked the last of his come into his brother and then he pulled out and rolled over to catch his breath.

            Mikey was leaning back on his elbows, licking his lips and grinning at Raph.  Leo was sitting up, staring down at Raph as he watched the ecstasy slowly relax off his brother’s face.

            “Makin’ me come don’t mean a damn thing,” Raph growled, refusing to open his eyes to look at the smug bastard’s face.

            “That was just an added bonus, dear brother,” Leo said in a satisfied tone.  “The point of this punishment was to keep you off of your motorcycle for a couple of days.”

            “Well fuck you very much,” Raph grinned, opening his eyes finally.  “I can stand the burns on my thighs enough ta ride my fuckin’ bike.”

            Leo shook his head, his grin growing a bit wider.  “Oh Raph.  Tsk, tsk.  You don’t bottom nearly enough.”

            “What the shell is that supposed ta mean?” Raph asked suspiciously.  His lower region was completely numb at the moment.

            Don sat up.  “It means that sitting, Raphael, is going to be a slightly painful proposition for a little while.”

            “You’ll probably be eating your meals standing up,” Mikey added.

            The full realization hit him and Raph groaned.  Staying off the motorcycle was a minor annoyance; his real punishment was so much more devious.

            It didn’t help when all three of his asshole brothers started laughing.


End file.
